LOST: The Return
by Dan man
Summary: 23 years after the infamous crash of Oceanic Flight 815, a plane crashes on a mysterious island, that is somehow familiar to one of the survivors.


**LOST: THE RETURN**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. If I did, EVERYTHING would make sense.**

**23 Years After the Crash…**

Aaron Austen reclined in his seat and looked outside the window. His trip to Australia didn't go as he expected so relaxing wasn't easy, with all these thoughts on his mind.

Just to kill the boredom he put on his headphones and played his favorite song "You All Everybody" from DriveShaft over his iPod. Why did he like it? He didn't know himself.

"Excuse me?"

He took off his headphones as the girl sitting next to him, who looked about his age or maybe older, looked over at him. She had beautiful blonde hair and for some reason, there was something familiar about her.

"Your music's loud enough for me to hear," she said in a British accent.

"Oh. Sorry."

As he turned the volume down, she giggled.

"No, it's alright. I love that band. My dad used to be the lead singer."

"Oh, really? Wow."

"I'm actually going to see him on stage as a tribute to my Uncle Charlie in Los Angeles. Maybe I can ask him to get you an autograph."

"Thanks. I'd like that."

As he put the headphones back on, a thought occurred to him.

"Your Uncle Charlie…was he the base player?"

He smiled. "I actually like how well he played the base the most."

She sighed. "He was an excellent musician. I wish he didn't die in that terrible accident."

Aaron just looked out the window. He knew perfectly well what accident she was talking about.

"The Oceanic 815 accident. I know about."

Then he said softly to himself, "Because my mom was on that plane."

Suddenly the plane shook. As it stopped, they were both still a little shaken.

"To tell you the truth," the girl said while shaking. "My dad didn't want me to come. Said he didn't want me to be on a plane. For obvious reasons."

"Well, I can understand where he's…"

Suddenly, the plane was moving so fast, people were tumbling across the floor, were thrown to the ceiling, or were pushed to their chairs.

* * *

When Aaron awoke, his whole head was hurting. He couldn't tell if it was from the concussion or the dizziness. But as his vision cleared, he discovered he was…surrounded by trees.

As he heard birds chirping, he wondered where he was. But something else bothered him. He didn't know why but…

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone groaning. He looked over to see a man about his age limp over to him, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Aaron asked as he got up and went over to him.

"I'm alright, brother," he said in a Scottish accent. "You?"

"Aside from the concussion and the backaches?"

They were suddenly interrupted by a woman screaming. They both moved as quickly as the pain would allow them to where the sound came from.

"It came from here," Aaron exclaimed.

"IS ANYBODY HERE?!" the Scottish boy shouted.

"UP HERE!" a voice called from above. "HELP!"

They looked up and found a dark haired Asian woman holding with her life on to a tree branch high above them.

"I didn't want to be on that plane!" she sobbed. "I HATE flying!"

"Just calm down!" Aaron shouted. "Let go of that branch and we'll catch you!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'M NOT GONNA LET GO!"

"C'mon, sister!" the Scottish man called out. "We promise we'll catch you!"

"NO!"

Suddenly, the branch broke and out of fear, she lost her grip and fell towards the boys, landing on top of them.

As they all got up, they groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry," the woman said as she got up.

"It's alright," Aaron mumbled.

"Yeah," the Scottish man said sarcastically. "I honestly think that just got rid of my headache. I'm Charlie, by the way. Charlie Hume."

"Nice to meet you, Charlie," the Asian girl replied. "I'm Ji Yeon."

"I'm Aaron."

Their happy introduction was interrupted by a strange sound. One unlike anything they've heard. It sounded like hissing, mixed with a series of clicks. The echo made it sound like it was surrounding them. It was almost terrifying.

"What is that?" Charlie asked nervously.

"I don't know," Aaron said. "But something tells me we should go the beach before we find out what."

Not wanting to argue, they made a run for it

So much thoughts filled Aaron's head as they ran for it.

Where were they?

What made that sound?

How did he know there was a beach?

And why was this place…familiar?


End file.
